Alle als Sie
by Lahz
Summary: Sometimes these things are as inevitable as death itself... NejiTen, possibly deathfic.
1. To See

Alright, I wrote the first part of this story whilst at North Carolina! It's my first Naruto fic so please be nice!

I don't own Neji but he can own me any time he likes. -leer leer- As for Tenten, yeah, sure, I own her. I own Naruto too. And Sasuke! And Sprint phones! And YOU too! -runs around-

P: Take a wild guess

A: Teens

T: Humorous, gloomy, take your pick.

T: Secret -wink wink-

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Neji glanced around as they jumped from tree to tree. He was sweating profuriously and felt as though there was something heavy on his chest. It hurt to use his Byakugan so he had stopped but there was still something there. He turned his shifty gaze to Tenten who was calmly jumping from tree to tree. She looked at him.

"Something wrong?" she asked as he twitched a bit.

"...No" He said after a small silence.

"Are you sure? You look really pale!"

"I'm fine..."

Tenten gave him a look and turned back to watching where she was going, which is the smartest thing to do.

Silence...

Then...

"Tenten?"

She turned to him.

"Yes?"

"Do you feel like there's something... following us?"

"No" She stared.

The Hyuuga stared straight in front of him. This awkward silence went on for some time before...

BAM!

Neji smacked straight into a tree. Tenten pointed at him, laughing hysterically. "You smacked into a tree!" she exclaimed. "_THE_ NEJI HYUUGA SMACKED INTO A TREE!"

He glared at her, rubbing his bleeding nose. Tenten smiled and walked over to him.

"Neji, you should watch where you're going." There was a smirk playing across her face that made Nejis blood boil. "Good Lord, Neji, you're such a klutz!"

That did it. Neji tackled her and they fell off the tree branch, onto the soft ground and rolled around on top of each other, yelling and, in Tentens case, laughing.

-SNAP!-

They both froze.

Neji slowly looked up. Green. Wait, green! Neji sighed, exasperated, and looked up to see Lee standing there, striking a good guy pose.

"Lee..."

The green-clad boy looked down at him. "MY RIVAL SPEAKS!" He declared for the whole forest to hear.

Neji inwardly winced and continued to stare. "What are you doing here?

"I SHOULD SAY THE SAME TO YOU! ARE YOU TRYING TO HARM OUR PRECIOUS FLOWER?" He demanded, pointing at Tenten who twitched, angrily.

"I'm not a flower, for heavens sake. What an ugly term."

Lee payed no attention to this. "HOW COULD YOU ATTACK A GIRL, NEJI? HOW UNCOUTH! I SHALL NOW SINGLEHANDEDLY BEAT YOU AND IF I CANT I SHALL TAKE FIFTY LAPS AROUND KONOHA VILLAGE...BACKWARDS...WHILE ON MY HANDS!"

"Hey..." Tenten started.

"I SHALL! TODAY IS THE DAY I BEAT YOU, MY UNWORTHY RIVAL!" Lee shouted.

"Lee-"

"I WILL BEAT YOU TO THE GROUND AND BECOME LIKE GAI-SENSEI!" Lee continued.

"Oi!"

"I'LL NEVER GIVE UP!"

Neji rolled over so he was on top, straddling Tenten while holding her wrists down.

"You wont be able to land one punch!" He scoffed, smirking at Lee.

Tenten blushed crazily and flipped him over with her legs.

"PERVERT!" She screamed, as a flock of birds could be heard flying away in the distance.

-POW!- Neji was sent flying.

"PERVERT PERVERT PERVERT PERVERT PERVERRRRRT!" Tenten screamed, running up to Neji and repeatedly punching him.

'He's a goner...' Lee thought.

Suddenly there was an odd sort of glowing and a 'ping' sound as Gai arrived on the scene, his teeth shining like in toothpaste adds. "I heard a scream so I came to protect my youthful students!" He declared.

Lee stared up at him with shining eyes.

"GAI-SENSEI!"

"LEE!"

"GAI-SENSEI!"

"LEE!"

"GAI-SENSEI!"

"LEE!"

-hug-

Gai turned to Neji who was getting the crap beaten out of him.

"Lee?"

"YES, GAI-SENSE?"

"I think I've noticed something everyone and anyone would have missed!" He said, genuinely.

"WHAT'S THAT, SENSEI?"

"Tenten's angry."

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

About half an hour later the team was back together and all, finally, conscious and walking through the woods. Neji was brooding, Tenten was cracking her knuckles and Gai was explaining to a crying Lee that he didn't defeat Neji yet he didn't lose but he should still do the laps to make himself stronger.

"HAI, SENSEI, I SHALL TRY MY HARDEST!" Lee yelled, through tears.

Neji just shook his head, agrivated. Stupid Lee... although, he did pity him. After all, Lee could only use Taijutsu, not Ninjutsu or Genjutsu. But he didn't have to be so freakin' annoying!

"NEJI, MY RIVAL, WE SHALL HAVE TO FIGHT SOON TO PROVE THAT I AM BETTER THEN YOU!" Lee shouted. Neji just scoffed.

"Keh" was all he said.

Silence... absolute silence... Neji could feel the heavy feeling again. _Byakugan!_ Neji activated the Eye and froze.

"Neji?" Tenten asked, turning around.

'Wh...what...' His eyes widened at what he saw.

Blood, lots of blood. Gai...Lee...Tenten... Dead... covered in it. He tried to scream but he couldn't. He tried to move but he was rooted to the spot.

'Neji...?'

Was that...Tentens voice...? No... Tenten was dead...

'Neji?' Lee...

'Why?' Tenten?

'Why couldn't you save us?'

Neji felt a pang in his chest.

'Why didn't you help us?'

'I looked up to you!' Lee?

'Disgraceful' Gai...

Dead

All _dead_.

'Neji...?'

'Neji, speak to me.' Tentens voice was getting closer.

'Neji!'

'COME, MY RIVAL, SPEAK TO US WORDS THAT AFFIRM YOU ARE AMONG THE LIVING!'

'Lee, shut up.'

Neji groaned. So it wasn't real. He felt something poke his side, painfully.

"Lee, don't poke him!"

Nope, definitely not real. His eyes flickered open. "..."

"AHHH MY RIVAL AWAKENS!"

'WHAT DID I TELL YOU, LEE!" Tenten demanded.

"Now, now..." Gai said, defending his favorite student.

Neji slowly sat up. "What's going on?"

"We were walking and you just kinda stopped and collapsed."

"YES! AND WE BROUGHT YOU HERE TO REST UNTILL YOU WOKE UP! WHICH YOU HAVE!" Gai exclamed, striking his usual good guy pose which Lee has imitated far to many a time.

'Where exactly is "here"?' Neji wondered. They seemed to still be in the woods and under a large tree. Ok, not that strange... Only difference was that it was night.

"..."

"What?" Tenten asked, noticing the annoyed look.

"Oh, _nothing._" Neji said, in a skeptic voice. Tenten just shook her head, aggravated.

"WELL, ANYWAYS, WE'RE GOING TO GO AHEAD AND CONTINUE THE MISSION TOMORROW! GO TO SLEEP, MY YOUTHFUL STUDENTS! TOMORROW YOUTH WILL SURPRISE YOU!" and with that, Gai took some muscle relaxant and fell asleep. Lee did likewise, minus the muscle relaxant. Tenten laid down and tried to sleep but kept stealing worried glances at Neji, who was sitting propped up against the trunk of the tree.

'I wonder what happened to him...' She mentally sighed and rolled over so she could close her eyes but the image of a the pale Neji dropping to his knees and convulsing scared the crap out of her. Finally she rolled over again to face Neji.

"Ne, Neji..." She started, waiting for a response... or more, an acknowledgment.

"..." Neji glanced at her.

"What happened back there?" She questioned in a quiet voice. When she got no answer she tried again. "Do you want to talk about it?"

"No." He finally answered.

"... Are you sure?" She asked, still uncertain if he was alright.

"I'm sure."

"...Alright, get some sleep, Neji." Tenten said, before rolling over again to try and get some sleep.

"..."

Tenten smiled, slightly. 'Goodnight, Neji...' She thought before drifting off into a dreamless sleep.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Oh, ho, ho, ho, ho! Whatever happened to everyones favorite weird, white-eyed, long-haired Hyuuga!

Beats me, I'm just making this up. Ok, well, I know what I'm doing... allegedly... -confused look-

Well, review review review! Thats what runs these fics! I waaaaaaant a million reviews! Well, let's start our goal with... ten... -sob sob sob- No one ever reviews!

Melcidious: Meh meh keh meh feh leh meh meh peh meh!

Lahz: Don't you use that tone with me! I barely get any at all.

Melcidious: Meh meh...

Lahz: DON'T "Yeah right" ME! I CONTROL YOUR EXISTENCE! AHHHAHAHAHAH POWER! TOTAL POWER! MUAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

Melcidious: Meh, meh!

Lahz: Now, don't use bad language in front of the kiddies!

Yosh, so review, flames will be counter attacked, blah blah blah. Also, I think this is the longest chappie I've ever wrote in my LIFE! -lots of clapping in background-. Well, bonny out! WhoO!


	2. To Hurt

Ahhh, finally, the second chapter! It's like I'm updating every few months! Sorry, school's been hectic (not really...), Thanksgiving and now Christmas! But, luckily, we have over a months break from school! -cheers- Heh... it was three in the morning or so when I finally finished this chapter! I couldn't get on the computer so I wrote it out! Meh heh heh! Well, enjoy!

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

The next morning they started out bright and early. Well, technically, it was NOT bright. Gai's idea of "bright and early", in his world of rigorous self-punishment was about 4:45. Lee was used to this sort of schedule and was chipper, loud, and kept on spouting off his youth nonsense. Neji had made no comment but, of course, was exhausted. Tenten, however, voiced her opinion, and quite loudly.

"Gai-senseiiii... I'm tired and hungry! Can't we stop?" She complained.

"BWAHAHAHAHA! No, my foolish student! We must light our flames of youth brightly! Or at least you must," Gai added, grieving the fact that he was no longer in his so-called "spring of youth"

"AHAHAHAHAHAHA! So this is all TRAINING!" Lee exclaimed, punching his fist into his hand. Obviously he'd just realized that walking around a dangerous forrest and eating Gai's cooking (mostly the latter) supposedly built character! "OSSU! I will try my hardest!"

"Lee!" Gai exclaimed with tears in his eyes.

"Sensei!"

"Lee!

"Sensei!"

"Lee!"

-hug-

The waves of a conveniently placed ocean crashed triumphantly.

While Lee and Gai were... doin' their thang... (O.o) Tenten took the chance to talk to Neji about what had happened.

"Neji," she began, softly. When his white eyes turned to her, she continued. How are you feeling?"

"I'm tired, hungry, irritated... and my eyes hurt," he added as an afterthought.

"Ah..."

'How un-Neji-like...' she thought to herself.

"About yesterday... what happened?" she asked.

"I don't know," he said. See, he didn't lie! He really didn't know what had happened! He had an idea, but that was it.

"Do you remember anything?" she inquired.

"...no," He didn't like lying to Tenten. Why? Who knows! Maybe because she was an accomplished kunoichi. Maybe it was because she was so trusting and honest with him.

'Even if I DID tell her, she'd probably blab to Gai and make my life a living hell,' he thought. He instantly felt guilty for thinking something like that. Tenten was probably the most trustworthy person he knew. She was nice, smart, strong, pretty... wait, PRETTY? Where did THAT come from?

"Ne, Neji, are you ok?" Tenten asked him, waving her hand in front of his face. So far she'd seen her teammate raise his eyebrows, furrow them, raise them again, widen his eyes and blush ever so slightly.

"Uh..." his blush faded to his usual pale skin.

"Ahh! You're lookin' pale! Neji, speak to me!" She yelled, grabbing him by his shoulders and giving him a good shake.

"Oww! Tenten, knock it off!" He yelled, attempting to remove her hands. It... it just wouldn't happen! -sob- Tenten continued to shake him vigorously. "Tenten! I'm fine, just let me go!"

Tenten reluctantly let him go. By then, Gai and Lee were ready to go and they continued without another word. After about fifteen minutes of walking, Tenten stopped.

"What? Another break already? My youthful student, allow me to remind you-"

"It's not that," Tenten interrupted. "It feels like someone's following us... Ah, forget it, it was probably nothing..." she muttered, and they resumed walking.

Neji, however, wasn't so sure. 'Byakugan!' he thought, activating his bloodline limit. Instead of seeing everything around them, he saw just them. Then he saw himself. His eyes widened.

"At the rate we're going, it'll be Friday by the time we get there!" Gai complained.

"But, Gai-sensei, that's how long it's supposed to take!" Tenten interjected. Suddenly, kunais ripped through the air, piercing Neji and Tenten.

"Tenten! Neji!" Lee was pierced and soon after, Gai.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Neji?" Tenten asked, peering curiously at her dark-haired friend.

"Ah... sory..." he mumbled and hurried to catch up with them.

"You... ok?" Tenten asked, tentatively.

"Aa," he replied, quietly.

"Ok..." she turned back, facing front.

"At the rate we're going, it'll be Friday by the time we get there!" Neji's eyes widened.

"But, Gai-sensei, that's how long it-"

"GET DOWN!" Neji yelled, tackling Tenten, forcing her down just as kunais whizzed through the air just where they were standing.

There was a rustling as a final kunai was thrown and all was silent.

"N-neji?" Tenten asked after a while.

"How could I not sense them?" Gai wondered.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" Lee exclaimed... loudly! "My rival is injured!" sure enough, the last kunai was embedded in Neji's right leg. He got up off Tenten and pulled it out, wincing a bit.

"Neji..." Tenten said, softly.

The boy in question stood uneasily on his feet as the memory of his vision flashed through his mind, making him reel. He stumbled back a bit, doubled over and emptied the contents of his stomach on the ground.

"Neji!"

His eyes rolled into the back of his head and he fell to his knees. He was stopped from falling further by warm, comforting arms. He felt a cool hand on his forehead.

"He's burning up!" Came Tentens voice. It was the last thing he heard before he descended into darkness...

0o0o0o0o0o0o0oblahblahblah

So how was it? Like it? Hate it? Review! And, as always, thank you for reading!

Questions? Comments? Mount Rushmore? YOU KNOW WHERE TO THROW 'EM!


End file.
